


Oh, You Know ;)

by manticores



Series: aiden’s shitpost series (not written by them) [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M, dinah is riding a dinosaur. a dinahsaur., hm. please help, i didn't write this my friend did but anyways im suffering!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manticores/pseuds/manticores
Summary: dear god in heaven this is the both the best and worst thing i've ever laid my eyes on





	Oh, You Know ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm burning.

It was a day like any other day in CENTRAL CITY. Barry was having a blast with his best gay boy friend Hal Jordan!

"Let's have a race," Barry said. "Ok but just so you know i can be very fast barry!!!" he summoned an automo-vehicle with his shitty god-tier ring and slapped his ass down on it.

"You cheater!" Says Barry, already charging up his lightening atoms so he can go very fast.

"Hahahahahahaa" hal replies and starts driving the green fake smorvette.

The smorvette and Barry was racing down central city having a blast and a really good time until KABLAMO! "GODDAMMIT SNART' barry yells. ANGRY.

An ice wall hit the smorvette and flash! "Ah the scarlet cuck and his green lantern side bitty" snart says, waving his cold gun around stupidly because,

"You are STUPID!" Hal yells, and uses his ring to make a weapon of sorts. Perhaps also a gun of sorts.

 

"I'm going to kill you both and then ROB all of central city!"

Barry and Hal gasp and they are both going to say something but not before they hear someone SCREAM LIKE A BANSHEE-AIRHORN MIX and FLY OUT OF THE AIR. "Not if we can help it!!!!!"

"Dinah Lance! The Canary!" Barry says in shock.

"And Wonder Woman!" Hal adds. Snart stands there unable to speak but mostly because he is dumbfounded and shocked and CRUSHED by the t-rex foot that dinah was riding on.

"We're here to save the day," says Diana, hands on her hips looking like a goddess. Titties out. What a queen. Dinah worships her.

"You already did Wonder Woman" barry tilts his head looking at snart's dead body.

"What's with the Dinosaur?" hal asks, looking at the whole t-rex.

"It's a DINAHsaur." Dinah corrects him. Hal feels stupid because he is stupid.

"LOOK OUT DINAH! YOU CREATED A TIME VORTEX! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE" a voice out of nowhere says.

"who said that?" they all ask at once.

Out from the clouds parts a big shine of sunlight coming from the sky.

"It's me, God."

"GOD?!?,!"

to be continued

Continued.

Damian wayne, Kano mortal kombat, and lance voltron all shoot out of the time vortex portal.

But kano and lance voltron and mortal kombat are KILLED and MURDERED by damian wayne. Who is back from the dead because of the time vortex.

"Damian!" shouts Diana.

"How do you know my name!!! I'm Robin!!"

"No...." says a dark and mysterious voice. Out from the shadows comes Ra's al Ghul.

"You are an al gGhul" he corrects, looking scary and deadly. "Damian al Ghul."

"I must be having amnesia. Who the heck are you!!"

"Your GRANDFATHER."

THE END

to be continjed....

**Author's Note:**

> credit to my pal rob for writing this masterpiece


End file.
